Who Doesn't Believe in Love at First Sight?
by PurpleHoodiexoxo
Summary: What happens when Emmett and Bella are family, along with Edward and Alice, and Rosalie and Jasper? Some believe it was love at first sight for all of them... ALL human!
1. Edward

**I had a LOT of fun writing this! My hands are aching my typing so much! Please review if you like it, or even if you don't. I haven't ever written a series before, so yes I'm a rookie. :) Well, let's do this thing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. SM owns Twilight, including Edward. :(**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"Emmett, I already told you I don't want you to set me up on a blind date! You set me up once already, you got your chance. I wouldn't talk to you for a week after that!" I huffed after flinging my pillow across the room and slamming into Emmett. It fell to the floor in a heap and Emmett's grin only got wider as I sat down on the white leather couch scowling with my hands crossed against my chest.

"Come on little sis, was it really that terrible?" I rolled my eyes; it had been the absolute worst date of my life. I had a feeling Emmett picked him on purpose just to make me miserable. Of course, something good came out of it too…

*Flashback*

_As soon as I saw David, or as I like to call him, BO Dave, driving his car, I was NOT impressed. He drove up the driveway in a beat up brown Hummer H2 with scratches and dents spontaneously spread out along the entire car. One of the back windows was taped up, and I could hear the pounding of his radio most likely on the loudest setting available. I was peeking through the curtains staring with my mouth hanging open. He jumped out of his car, with a bouquet of really cheap looking flowers, and I quickly saw him grab a tiny little bottle of breath spray and squirt it into his mouth. Great, he's going to try to kiss me all night. I turned around and glared at Emmett. I barely heard BO Dave knocking, as I was almost deaf thanks to his radio. Unfortunately Emmett walked over to the front door, and I felt all my hope of maybe faking illness disappear. When Emmett opened the door, an ever so small breeze fluttered in, and I immediately choked at the stench that was now let into my house. BO Dave flashed a set of crooked, yellowed teeth right at me when Emmett pointed in my direction. You will pay big bro. BIGTIME. I nervously walked up to the door, and Dave practically shoved the flowers in my face. They smelled like beer and gasoline. They were obviously bought at a gas station. I tried to hide my gagging and did my best to smile at him. Emmett's laugh boomed through the house so loud I thought I couldn't hear BO Dave's radio on anymore. He grabbed the flowers out of my hands, winked at me, and then walked into the kitchen to hopefully throw those in the trash. BO Dave finally spoke._

_"You must be tired." He gave me a mischievous grin and kissed my hand. I swear I threw up a little._

_"What? Why?" I asked. Now he's going to give my some cheesy pick up line. This just gets better and better._

_"Cause you've been running through my mind all day…" I almost laughed at his stupidity. That was the worst line I've ever heard in my life. I didn't really know what to say, because first I'd probably just start laughing, and second because I wanted to stall the date as long as possible. Without another word, he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me into his car. The thundering music made talk impossible, so he pressed a big round button, and the silence that followed was deafening. He rolled down his window and mine, and then I realized as I took my next breath that the horrible stench from earlier was coming from HIM. He had pit stains the size of a cow, I almost opened my door and jumped out of the car. Oh no, he's going to talk to me now._

_"So…. You're the famous Bella Swan, eh? My name's David. But you can call me Dave." He sent another yellow smile my way, I was sure the car next to us slowed down. Man this guy's got some serious BO. BO Dave and Bella. Now THAT sounds like the name of a couple, I thought sarcastically. He was waiting for me to speak, so I tried breathing through my mouth so I could say something._

_"Yup, that's me. So BO….. I mean Dave, what do you do for a living?" I took a gulp, waiting for his sure to be horrible answer to come._

_"Well, I'm a sanitary engineer, which means I am what you people would say is a, garbage man." He announced proudly._

_"Wow that must require a lot of skill." I lied, and almost chuckled at how he said it. You would think he would sound embarrassed, but instead it seemed like he would rather eat dirt for the rest of his life than switch jobs._

_"Finally someone understands! It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to be in this industry." I saw the restaurant come into view and gave a sigh of relief. I needed to get outside so I could breathe fresh air._

_"Well, we're here. Let's hurry in before those other people get in front of us!" He popped out of the car within a second, and ran at full speed inside. I started laughing hysterically. He obviously forgot we had a reservation. I opened the car door, which groaned and squeaked. I grabbed my purse and walked into the restaurant still chuckling quietly to myself. BO Dave was nowhere to be found, so I walked up to the front desk and said I had a reservation._

_"Under what name?"_

_Crap. What's his last name?_

_"Well, the first name is David." I mumbled feeling idiotic that I didn't know this vital piece of information._

_"Ah, yes. For six o'clock. Please follow me." He said as he guided me through the tables. I sat down at the booth he put the menus on, and started people watching as I waited for BO Dave to come out of his hiding spot wherever it was. I accidentally locked eyes with the a completely and utterly gorgeous man. His hair was a perfect disarray of his beautiful bronze hair. His green eyes were what stood out the most. They were striking and his lips curved up into a smile, and waved at me like we were old buddies. I stared at him like an idiotic, when to my surprise he whispered to the girl he was sitting next to, and got up making his way to my table. The girl he whispered to turned around and smiled at me. Her black hair was cropped short spiking out in every direction. Her features had a pixie-like tint to them, and had the same striking green eyes as he did. Please be related. Please be related. I hoped they were brother and sister because if they weren't, there was no way he'd be coming over to talk to another girl on their date. My heart started racing as he stopped right in front of my table. The Greek God spoke._

_"Have I… met you before?" he asked. I blushed, he probably just saw me staring at him like a deranged stalker and wanted me to stop so he could go back on his date._

_"Um. I-I don't t-think so." I stammered. Way to play it cool Bella. He probably thinks you're nuts._

_"Oh. Well then, I'm Edward Cullen." I gazed into his eyes as his cool breath washed over my face. It was so sweet, almost intoxicating._

_"It's nice to meet you… Edward. I'm…." I didn't finish, because I couldn't even remember my own name. Leave it to me to forget important details when I'm talking to guys. I searched my brain, and finally something clicked and I remembered. Feeling stupid I laughed shyly, and finished my sentence._

_"…Bella Swan." He laughed. This is a dream. This HAS to be a dream. I better not wake up._

_"I must know you from somewhere… You look oddly familiar." His brows furrowed in concentration as he thought. His face lit up, and his eyebrows returned to normal._

_"I got it! You graduated from Forks High School, right?" I nodded my head and smiled. I remembered him. I looked back at the pixie-like girl and remembered her name was Alice. They were brother and sister, got perfect grades, and were adored by everyone in the school. I had never actually spoken to them, because our paths had never crossed. I was way too much of a wimp to try and talk to them._

_"Oh! Now I remember you! That girl that's sitting at your table is Alice Cullen, right?" his eyes twinkled and he called Alice, and motioned his hand to tell her to come and join us._

_"Do you mind if I sit?" he asked. How could I say no to those eyes?_

_"No, go ahead." His eyes beamed as he sat down next to me, and Alice on the opposite side. Dave, wherever you are, STAY THERE! I would die if they saw who I was on a date with._

_"Hi Bella! Remember me? I sat next to you in History!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. She always was a hyper one. I could easily have seen myself being great friends with her, and Edward as my boyfriend. My heart leapt as I thought about the possibilities…_

_"Yes, of course! How could I forget?" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as she sounded, but her voice was more angelic and graceful, and I was the complete opposite. Edward was watching every move I made, I was getting a little self-conscious, so I stared right back at him. When I admitted defeat and looked away, I heard him chuckling and Alice giving him a look, but I had no idea what she was secretly telling him. I noticed the waiter that had served them go up to their table, and looked irritated when they weren't there. He just cleared off the table and trudged into the back room. To my utter horror, I saw Dave across the restaurant. He was coming out of the bathroom, and looked absolutely horrible. Even more horrible than before. Edward and Alice followed my eyes and saw him. I turned around so I could tell them who he was to my utter embarrassment. Edward's eyebrow raised, probably at my expression._

_"Is he your date?" he looked like he wanted to strangle him. I bit my lip to hide my smile. I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but all traces of it quickly disappeared._

_"Sort of..." I mumbled. I saw Alice laughing hysterically over my drunken date. Edward tried his best to retain laughter, but gave in and joined Alice. Since it was pretty funny, I chuckled along with them because if I saw someone on a date with them, I would have laughed too._

_"Remind me to get his number on my way out…" Alice was barely able to get her sentence out over all the laughing. I grinned at her sarcasm, and looked back at my 'date'. He started looking everywhere, tripping over chairs and hitting into tables. He was so drunk he couldn't walk straight. To my horror, he locked eyes with me and continued stumbling to my table. He gave a dirty look to Edward, but once he saw who was sitting across from me with an empty seat next to her, he happily sat down as close as he could to Alice. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and I glanced over at Alice while he was peeking at me, and we both burst into hysterics. Alice just scowled at us and stared at the wall. I watched in amusement as Dave whispered something into Alice's ear. She turned around and looked as if she might kill. Surprisingly, Dave took it as a compliment and forced her into a kiss. He forcefully pulled her head into his, and squeezed her tight against his body. She tried kicking him, slapping him, and thrashing her arms around but he wouldn't budge. I decided to help poor Alice, so I stood up, grabbed a handful of ice out of my water, and put it in the back of his shirt. He yelped and popped up doing a strange dance in front of the entire restaurant. Alice got up without one word, went to another table where someone was eating a piece of cake, picked it up, and while Dave was still dancing, smashed the chocolate cake on the top of his head, and smeared it all over his face. I lost it. I laughed so hard tears were streaming down my cheeks. I shot up, and followed Alice out of the restaurant, with Edward on my heels. I tried my best to stop, but Alice just kept being so darn funny, what with her stomping her feet and whining like a baby. It was a sight to see. Alice turned around and shot me a death look, which immediately made me stop. I felt bad for her. She had to endure BO Dave._

_"Alice, I am so sorry you had to go through that. Don't worry, you will never see BO Dave again." I managed to keep a straight face. If I had laughed, she would have suspected that I was lying._

_"You better be damn right about that! Now I have to go rinse my mouth out with soap! Did you even HEAR what he said to me???" Alice was letting out all her anger in the parking lot. Some people stared, but apparently she didn't care._

_"He said, 'Baby, I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock'"!" He had unleashed his corny pick up line powers on her. She hastily unzipped her purse and pulled out her car keys._

_"Edward, since Bella doesn't have a ride home now, you take her home in your car. I need to go home NOW!" she growled. Edward was wise to grab my hand and walk away. I thought I heard Alice cursing under her breath, but all I could think about was Edward's hand in mine. It was so warm, and the feeling he gave me was incredible._

_"Well, that was…. interesting. Your date certainly had charm." He smiled at me. His smile was crooked, but so beautiful it took the breath out of me. I managed a giggle, which only made him smile wider._

_"That was the absolute worst date of my entire life. He was so cheesy and sleazy I couldn't wait to go home! I bet he was drinking in the men's room!" I felt so at ease in his presence, it was shocking. I never looked away from him as we got into his shiny silver Volvo and drove out of the parking lot._

_"Where do you live?" he asked as he glanced at me, and then back to the road._

_"Just stay on this road, and turn left at the next stoplight. My house is right on the corner." I replied as I watched him. I had been so preoccupied by his face that I hadn't noticed what he was wearing. He was very subtly dressed, with hints that they were designer. He wore a black button up shirt with diagonal stripes. His collar was folded down, and the pocket on the right side of his chest looked like there was something inside. On the bottom he wore a nice pair of blue denim jeans, and a little piece of his black leather belt was peeking out under his shirt. He caught me staring at him, and I blushed. He just smiled like he was in on a private joke. I was just glad he hadn't said anything._

_"Well, I guess this would be your house on the corner. Am I right?" he said as he put the car in park._

_"You're physic." I laughed. He started getting out of his car and my breathing accelerated. In a flash he was on my side opening the car door from me. Wow… Such a gentleman.I thought to myself. He took my hand to help me out, and even when I was out of the car and the door was closed, he didn't let go of my hand. My stomach filled with butterflies as he walked me to my porch. I heard Emmett's booming laugh come from inside. I called out his name, and he opened the door with a knowing smile. He looked at Edward, then back at me confused._

_"This is the guy who made me go on a blind date with BO Dave. Edward here saved me from an evening of cheesy pick up lines, and wishing I would die." I said as I walked in towing Edward. There was a girl sitting on the couch. My self-esteem dropped as I stared at probably the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Her wavy blond hair was draped over her shoulders as she fidgeted with the remote. She turned towards me and Edward, and she stood up and smiled._

_"Hi, I'm Rosalie. You must be Bella. Emmett told me you had a date tonight, and when he described him I felt bad for you. But obviously he got it all wrong." I peeked at Edward hoping he didn't seem interested. I saw with relief that he was only looking back at me, and looked not at all interested in Rosalie. I smiled._

_"Well, actually, he saved me from my real date who I hope to never see again. This guy's name is Edward." I laughed. I hid my irritation as I hated repeating myself, but of course she hadn't heard before and that's not her fault._

_Emmett came in the room and sat down next to Rosalie. I figured Edward had to leave soon and help Alice recover from her night, so I walked back outside onto the porch. I also thought Emmett and Rosalie would like some privacy. Edward followed me out, and I felt like a girl in high school being walked to her porch awaiting her kiss from her football star boyfriend._

_"Thanks for saving me Edward. You have no idea how lucky I was that I never actually went on a date with him." Not that I'm against dates in general…_

_"Anytime," he laughed, "Well, I'd better get back to Alice. She's probably coughing up soap right now."_

_I tried to hide the disappointment I felt. I didn't do very well._

_"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later sometime."He flashed me a set of perfect white teeth hearing my disappointment._

_"Is that a promise?" He held out his pinky for me to shake. I rolled my eyes but giggled like a school girl and we shook pinkies. When we let go, he immediately grabbed something out of his shirt pocket, and took my hand. I realized it was a pen, and he wrote his number down on my hand. I tried to stop hyperventilating, and when he finished, he smiled, and then walked back gracefully to his car and got in. I stood there frozen, and he rolled down his window, waved at me, and drove off laughing at my none responsiveness. I walked back inside the house, leaned against the door, and screamed in glee while sliding my back down the back of the door._

*End Flashback*

"Oh come on! Okay, what if I set you up on a date with Edward?" Emmett knew my weakness. I glared at him but nodded my head in defeat.

"ONLY if it's Edward because last time I gave you free will and you gave me BO Drunken Dave." I said through my teeth.

"Looks like someone's got a little crush…" Emmett laughed because I had smiled when he was finished.

"You have no idea."


	2. On Cloud 9

**Hey everyone, I'm thinking about changing the name of this to something shorter but not overused. If you have any ideas, PM me or leave it in the reviews. I might have to do a few more chapters so you can get a good look at how the story is going, but still if you have ideas, send them! Okay enough babbling, continue on!**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! I made up the plot myself however. ******

"Okay so Bella, WHY was it again that you made me wait a whole week before calling Edward?" Emmett could be so annoying sometimes. He was like a giant version of a five year old! I had explained my reasons to him about a thousand times and he still didn't get it. I glared at him before speaking.

"**Because **Emmett, I don't want to seem too desperate! Have you ever heard of a little philosophy called 'Playing Hard to Get'?" I rolled my eyes and his eyes glazed over as he contemplated what I had said. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doorbell rang. I jumped, startled, and almost tripped in my new high heels. Why had Emmett made me wear these deathtrap shoes? Was he TRYING to purposefully find ways to humiliate myself in front of Edward?

A week after Edward wrote his number on my hand, I finally allowed Emmett to call him. He told Edward that I had no clue it was him that was going to be standing on my porch tonight. I had worked with Emmett for an hour practicing being surprised, to make it more believable. That was a challenge.

I gave Emmett one last look and smiled nervously. Emmett just laughed at my reaction. I felt excited, almost ecstatic about seeing Edward. I wonder why I had never spoken to him before. He was so nice, and Alice and I could have been friends. I inhaled deeply once, and then opened the door to my date. I tried to react shocked that it was him, but he just laughed.

"Acting is definitely not your calling." I smiled sheepishly, and he grinned so I knew I was forgiven for my poor amount of acting ability.

"Why hello to you too, Edward!" We laughed in perfect harmony.

_Man, he is perfect! Why would he even waste his time on a date with boring old me?_

"So… Where to?" I asked.

"Can't say, It's a surprise!" He grinned evilly as I thought about all the different places we could be heading. He chuckled at my 'deep in thought' face as he grabbed my hand and off we went. I heard Emmett yell something about us two kids having fun, but we were already backing out of the driveway. Soon my house was a blur behind us.

The car ride to the mystery place was filled with pleasant chatter about nothing in particular. We were passing a lot of trees and shrubs, and if he hadn't put his blinker on I wouldn't have even known there was a road. We abruptly turned left and we were then driving down a dirt road. It was about four o' clock so the sun was making its way down for sunset around five. The road seemed as if it stretched on and on, but we stopped after a mile or two. He unbuckled his seatbelt with ease, and popped out of the car in a matter of seconds. I started fidgeting with my seatbelt but it was being stubborn. Edward came around to my side and opened my door just as I managed to unfasten the seatbelt. He took my hand in his and helped me down, laughing to himself.

"Hey, that seatbelt had a mind of its own!" I was a little peeved, but he just kept on grinning at me. I sighed, and he pulled me around to the back of his car and popped open the trunk. He pulled out a brown woven picnic basket with flaps on both sides. He smiled at me, and pointed towards a small trail that led into the forest. _Where could we be going…? _

"There's a small meadow in the middle of the forest. I found it by accident one day when I was out here hiking with Emmett. I wasn't paying attention and wandered off the trail and voila! A meadow."

"Why didn't Emmett snap you out of it? He didn't know you were gone?" Emmett was probably off in his own world, as he was most of the time.

"He was in front of me, and you know how Emmett just goes off by himself." He grinned at the memory.

Without another word he took my hand in his and we were off. The trip to the meadow was short, and filled with wildlife and the trees. We didn't talk very much, and the only time we did speak was when he would tell me to watch my step or 'heads up'. After about five minutes he abruptly turned to his left even though there wasn't a trail.

"I know what you're thinking, and I promise I won't get you lost. I've come here many times before." I laughed. That was the farthest thing from my mind at the time. Though now I was getting a bit anxious…

I stopped mid-thought as we stepped into the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The forest was cut into practically a perfect circle. There were all kinds of flowers scattered across the tall, thin blades of grass. Pansies, carnations, chrysanthemums, lily's, and even a few sunflowers. It was hard to believe that they were natural and not planted. Edward chuckled and led me to the center of the wonderland while pulling out a wrinkled blanket from the basket. He laid it out gently, smoothing it down with his hands, and tapped the spot next to him motioning for me to sit down. I smiled at him and plopped down, ruffling the blanket a little bit. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Wow, you really know where to take a girl on the first date." I teased. He tilted his head back and laughed. _He's all mine for the whole evening! This should get interesting…_

"So, Bella, how am I in comparison with Dave?" he looked like he was holding back a laugh, so I started giggling at the memory.

"I think Alice would be the better person to ask. What did she do after she was assaulted?" I sounded sarcastic at the end, but I was honestly curious as to how she got rid of his 'germs'. He smiled at me like he was on the inside of some private joke. I tapped my foot in a way to show him I wanted to know, he just chuckled.

"You should have seen her! After I got home Alice spent two hours in the bathroom. When I asked her what she was doing, she said, and I quote, 'I'm disinfecting myself from that horrid guy! Bella sure knows how to pick 'em!'" He flashed me a toothy grin while I just scowled.

"**Emmett was the one who set me up." **I said through my teeth. Oh, the things I was going to do to that boy. I was so giddy that night from Edward I had forgotten to punish Emmett. _You better sleep with one eye open tonight big brother!_

"Have all the guys Emmett has set you up with been _horrid_?" questioned Edward using his fingers to quote the word _horrid. _

"Well, all but one." He sent another smile my way, which turned my blush to an even deeper red. _Please don't ask. Please don't ask. PLEASE DON'T ASK!_

"And who would that one person be?"

_Crap! _He of course knew it was him but felt the need to embarrass me by actually saying his name.

"Like you don't know." I rolled my eyes, faking annoyance. Of course he saw right through me, and his lips turned into the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"What's the first letter of his name?"

"It's between A and F." I giggled. E and D were both in between.

"A and F are not next to each other in the alphabet. There is no one letter in between them. You'll need to specify further." How did this guy come up with these things?

"IT'S YOU EDWARD!" Dammit I cracked! Way to play it cool Bella…

"That's all I wanted to know."

"Now don't let it go to your head. You were competing with Dave. He's not that hard to top." I shrugged it off as no big deal. Though inside my belly was doing flip flops.

"Okay, I think we've both had enough of my blushing every five seconds. Let's eat!" I had gotten so wrapped up in our conversation I had forgotten about why we came here. It was getting late, and I was starving. He started to unload everything out of the picnic basket, plopping them down in front of us on the now wrinkled blanket. There were two sandwiches, cut down in the middle so that there were two halves, two bottled waters, watermelon, a few different pastries, and two chocolate chip cookies. I couldn't wait to finish the sandwiches so I could eat a cookie. They looked freshly baked. He handed me my food, and I snuggled up close to him since it was a little cold, and ate contentedly. When we were both done, we noticed the sun was starting to set and laid our heads down on the blanket, waiting for it to come. I felt his eyes on me, and looked back at him, meeting his gaze. We both nonchalantly propped ourselves up, just as the sun was setting, and I did the only thing I knew how to do when you wanted a kiss. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I shifted so I was in a more comfortable position, and he lifted my chin up to stare into his eyes. We were inching closer and closer, until finally our lips met. I could practically hear the sparks going off as we started to get into the kiss. This was my first kiss, and I was going to make it last. I knotted my hands in his hair, and clutched him closer. I felt his hand go on the small of my back, and there was absolutely no room between us. I wanted to stay there forever, but I was losing oxygen and I knew our kiss was about to end. Reluctantly, I pulled away. We were both gasping, and my breathing was erratic, but when we looked at each other we just smiled. _I think I like you Edward Cullen._ I laughed on the inside, since the term 'like' was an understatement. The sun had pretty much set, so we had to leave or else we would most likely get lost in the dark since we didn't think to bring a flashlight. We dumped everything back into the basket, and I folded the blanket into an almost perfect square, and managed to squeeze it in. We walked side by side this time, hand in hand, and found our way back to his Volvo. Surprisingly, Edward opened my door for me and helped me inside, then went around to the back to open the trunk. _Plunk! _The trunk closed, and in no time we were driving down the dirt road, and pulling out onto the freeway. We didn't speak much, because there wasn't anything really to say. I was still feeling a little woozy from that kiss, so I bet he was too. He pulled into my driveway with ease, and before I knew it he was walking me up my porch. The automatic porch light flickered on, and as I was looking in my bag, I felt something next to my ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bella." I turned to look at him and he gave me an incredibly sweet kiss on the cheek, and started off towards his car. I waited for him to get inside, then waved as he sped off into the night. I swore I heard him yelling 'yes!', but it probably was nothing. I walked inside and up to my room on a cloud, and didn't answer when Emmett called to me. I was so happy I could scream and write in my diary Mrs. Edward Cullen like a teenage girl, but decided I was too mature for that. I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, grabbing my cell phone in case _he _texted or called me. I tucked myself into bed, and was out as soon as my head hit the pillow. That was the night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	3. Bella

I was so excited that I FINALLY finished a new chapter, even if it is just Edwards POV of chapter 1, that I didn't have time to go over what I wrote. I will probably look it over tomorrow or something for any errors. If you see any errors please just ignore them for now lol. I AM SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! LIFE WAS CRAZY BUSY! I've had sudden inspiration now thought so hopefully I will be updating more often. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and would be writing a fifth book. So, sorry Edward, Bella, and Alice. I don't own you, or anything Twilight related other than the plot. :(

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward, let's go out to eat at that fancy restaurant that just opened up. Jasper told me about it the other day, and I really need to try it!" Of course. Whenever Jasper tells her about some place she's never been to before, we HAVE to check it out.

I've known Jasper since I was twelve years old and ever since then we've been best friends. He is so clueless when it comes to girls, I still can't believe he can't tell Alice likes him. He's had a total of one girlfriend, and that was in first grade. Apparently this girl (he doesn't even remember he name) told all of her friends she liked him, and one day she came up to him, gave him a hug, and told everybody that he was her boyfriend. Jasper's a real ladies man…

"Fine with me as long as you're paying." I flashed her a grin while she just rolled her eyes and started making her way to the garage. She paused to pick up her purse, then continued heading for the door.

"Are you coming or not?" She looked like she was getting annoyed, though I have no idea why. Alice can be so strange sometimes. It's as if she's in on some private joke or she just knows something's going to happen, whether it be good or bad. I over-exaggerated my movements to go slower than I would really go, but she just sighed and tapped her foot. I gave up because she didn't seem to be in the mood.

As soon as we were in the car and buckled up, Alice backed out like a maniac, and reached over her seatbelt to turn on the radio. Some Hannah Montana song, The Climb one or something like that blared out of the speakers. Of course she knew every word. Annoying little Pixie.

xXx

"Table for two please." La Bella Italia actually seemed like a pretty nice looking place. I had looked at the menu outside the huge double revolving doors of the restaurant and listed were some very extravagant meals and desserts. The waiter smiled pleasantly at us and started leading us towards a table somewhat in the back. It was a Tuesday night so it wasn't as crowded as I thought it would be.

"Hi, I'm James and I'll be your server for this evening. If you need **anything** please don't hesitate to ask." I already didn't like this guy. He put emphasis on the word anything while staring directly at Alice. I looked over at her and she seemed uncomfortable. I put a protective arm around her and she immediately relaxed.

"Thank you James, my **girlfriend **and I will call you if there are any problems." His eyes narrowed a little when I said girlfriend. Of course this idea was ridiculous but whenever she needed help out of a situation such as this, we pretended. Besides, he doesn't know us. He stormed off while Alice and I just laughed as I unwrapped my arm and propped open my menu. _Let's see… Sphaggetti and Meatballs, Mushroom Ravioli, Minestrone soup… I think I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli, it sounds devine. _I swiftly closed the menu placing it at the end of the table so that James could pick it up the next time he comes around. I glanced over at Alice and she was still deciding what to eat, so I looked around the restaurant and caught a glimpse of someone who looked familiar. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale… I must know her from somewhere! She looked up a few seconds after and I was startled by how beautiful she was. Her hair seemed as if there were red tints in them, and her eyes. _Her eyes._ She could make someone fall in love with her just by looking into them. They were so mysterious, so deep. Surely I would remember someone as beautiful as her. I knew I should probably tear my eyes away, for I had just been caught staring, but I couldn't. God, she probably thought I was a freak. I gave her my crooked smile, waved, and knew I **had **to talk to her. I tapped on Alice's shoulder and whispered I'd be right back. I nodded my head in the mysterious girls' direction and once she saw her she smiled the famous 'I want to be friends' smile at the mystery girl and my suspicions were proved true. She obviously remembered her from somewhere.

For some reason my heart started pounding and I prayed she couldn't hear it. The seconds seemed to tick by slower and slower as I approached her. She didn't look in the position to speak, odd, so I decided since I **was **the one coming to her table, that I should speak first.

"Have I… met you before?" I asked. Strangely enough that made her blush. _Wow her blush is beautiful. SHE'S beautiful. I have to make her blush again. _The Goddess spoke.

"Um. I-I don't t-think so." She stammered. Maybe if she knew my name she would remember and vice versa.

"Oh. Well then, I'm Edward Cullen." She seemed dazed for a second, and it didn't look like anything rung a bell, but it might help me to know her name.

"It's nice to meet you… Edward. I'm…." What am I doing to this girl? Did she forget her own name? I guess we all have our moments of insanity. I internally chuckled at how true it is. It's happened to Alice a lot actually. That just made me laugh more. Finally I saw a place of recognition in her eyes. I could practically see the light bulb above her head turning on. She laughed shyly and finished her sentence.

"…Bella Swan." I laughed at the situation. It actually was pretty funny. She joined in with me and I swear she sounded like an Angel. Her laugh was like music, bells even. She was just going up and up on my list by the second. _I hope this isn't a dream._

"I must know you from somewhere… You look oddly familiar." _Dad's hospital? No... Alice's old ballet studio? No that was too long ago…High school? Forks High school? Wait, Bella…Swan? As in Emmett Swan is her brother? Why hadn't I remembered her before? _

"I got it! You graduated from Forks High School, right?" She nodded shyly and smiled at me and then Alice finally remembering us.

"Oh! Now I remember you! That girl that's sitting at your table is Alice Cullen, right?" I beamed at the melodic sound of her voice, but before I made it obvious I was intoxicated by her very presence, I turned around and gestured Alice to join us.

"Do you mind if we sit?" I politely asked her, not wanting to just invite myself.

"No, go ahead." I beamed and sat down next to her, while Alice across from us. Her eyes flickered around the restaurant as if she was searching for someone, but it disappeared and was replaced by embarrassment, then happiness. That was… odd.

"Hi Bella! Remember me? I sat next to you in History!" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. Does she always have to be so damn hyper?

I could tell by the way Alice looked at her that she was already seeing this girl, Bella, as her new 'bff' as she called it.

"Yes, of course! How could I forget?" Her voice was like bells, musical and harmonious. I hadn't realized I was watching her intently until she noticed me staring and decided to stare right on back. When she admitted defeat and broke the staring contest I started laughing and glimpsed over at Alice to see she was communicating her 'You like her! You like her!' face. Bella looked confused, then abruptly changed into horror. I followed her gaze to see a sleezy looking guy coming out of the restrooms. I raised my eyebrows, appalled that Bella would be in contact with such a person.

"Is he your date?" I wanted to strangle him. He obviously did not deserve even one ounce of Bella's love and attention. _Edward, you hardly know the girl, there is no reason to be jealous! Calm down. _

"Sort of…" She mumbled. Alice was just having a grand old time breathing in between her fit of giggles at the expense of Bella's apparent drunk date. I didn't find any humor in the situation, but for some reason as soon as Bella smiled and giggled along with my nuisance of a sister, I couldn't help but grin too.

"Remind me to get his number on my way out…" I'm surprised Bella could even understand what she was saying underneath all the hysterical laughter. I shifted my body again so I could take another look at this guy. I knew I was glaring, but I couldn't help it.

He was searching the restaurant, most likely for Bella, while bumping into tables and tripping over absolutely nothing. He was so drunk he couldn't even walk straight! To Bella's dismay, he ultimately found her table and started making his way over. As he got closer, he shot a scowl over in my direction, but once he saw the available seat next to Alice, I almost growled as his intentions were clearly written on his face. The cusion of the booth squeaked as he squeezed himself comfortably as close to Alice as possible. Both Bella and I let out a small chuckle, while Alice just grimaced, staring at the wall. At least she wasn't acting like a 10 year old with a lollipop anymore. I watched in entertainment as he whispered something into Alice's ear. Her focus moved from the wall to the guy and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. To my amazement he took it as a compliment and forced her into a kiss. He forcefully pulled her head into his, and squeezed tight against his body. She tried kicking him, slapping him, and thrashing her arms around but he wouldn't budge. Giving mercy to my sister, Bella grabbed her cup of ice water and dumped it down the back of his shirt. He yelped and popped up doing a strange dance in front of the entire restaurant. Alice got up without one word, went to another table where someone was eating a piece of cake, picked it up, and while he was still dancing, smashed the chocolate cake on the top of his head, and smeared it all over his face. It was excruciating holding in my laughter, so when I locked eyes with Bella, I lost it. Alice's expression on her face and the hilarity of the situation was too hard to bare. Bella was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. After Alice popped up angrily, I followed Bella close behind her while she followed Alice. I tried to contain my laughter, but I just COULDN'T. Alice shot us a death look, which brought me back to my senses. That was just uncalled for, what he did.

"Alice, I am so sorry you had to go through that. Don't worry, you will never see BO Dave again." Bella was trying so hard not to laugh. It's a good thing Alice wasn't very perceptive because of her anger.

"You better be damn right about that! Now I have to go rinse my mouth out with soap! Did you even HEAR what he said to me???" Alice was letting out all her anger in the parking lot. Some people stared, but apparently she didn't care.

"He said, 'Baby, I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bed rock'!"_ Well that's… corny. And perverted. _

She hastily unzipped her purse and pulled out her car keys.

"Edward, since Bella doesn't have a ride home now, you take her home in your car. I need to go home NOW!" she growled. I decided to be smart and took hold of Bella's hand to lead her to my Volvo. I swear I heard Alice cursing under her breath, but my hearing and vision were impaired thanks to the feel of Bella's hand in mine. It was astonishing how much this girl affected me.

"Well, that was…. interesting. Your date certainly had charm." I grinned at her, watching her in amusement at how I affected her. _I hope she feels the same. _She breathed out a giggle, which only made my grin wider, if possible.

"That was the absolute worst date of my entire life. He was so cheesy and sleazy I couldn't wait to go home! I bet he was drinking in the men's room!" She seemed incredibly comfortable with me, as do I her. It was weird, but… nice. Our eyes remained in constant contact as we got into my car.

"Where do you live?" I asked glancing over at her, then back at the road. _Wouldn't want to drive down a sidewalk on the first date. Wait, what?_

"Just stay on this road, and turn left at the next stoplight. My house is right on the corner."

Out of the corner of my eye I could tell Bella was studying me. It made me feel, sub-conscious but it also added to my hope that she was as interested in me as I was her. I decided to embarrass her a bit by turning my head to look at her, smiled smugly, and looked back out the window.

"Well, I guess this would be your house on the corner. Am I right?" I said as he put the car in park.

"You're physic." Again her beautiful laugh startled me. I quickly opened the car door and got out rushing to her side to open hers for her. I took her hand, helping her out, and didn't release until we walked up her porch. My stomach was doing nervous flip flops as the cheesiness. I felt like a teenager in high school again dropping off my date waiting to nervously try and kiss her goodnight before her angry dad came outside with a shotgun.

All of a sudden this booming laugh came from inside the house.

"Emmett!" In a matter of a seconds a huge, and I mean huge, guy opened up the door with a knowing smile. When he finally seemed to notice me, he looked back at Bella obviously confused to who I was.

"This is the guy who made me go on a blind date with BO Dave. Edward here saved me from an evening of cheesy pick up lines, and wishing I would die." My heart lept as I was mentioned as being her hero. I inwardly sighed. _I wish she was mine._

She grabbed my hand again, towing me behind her. I was so focused on my Bella, _wait my Bella? No, just Bella. _I was so focused on Bella that I hadn't noticed a wavy blond haired girl sitting on the couch. She turned towards us, stood up, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. You must be Bella. Emmett told me you had a date tonight, and when he described him I felt bad for you. But obviously he got it all wrong." Sure she was pretty, but Bella was beautiful. She peeked at me, and looked away so fats I wondered if I'd just imagined it. There was the hint of a smile on her lips, just begging for a kiss. Ugh.

"Well, actually, he saved me from my real date who I hope to never see again. This guy's name is Edward." She laughed as she repeated the introduction.

Emmett came in the room and sat down next to the Rosalie. Bella dragged me back to her doorway, probably giving them their privacy while also probably letting me leave.

"Thanks for saving me Edward. You have no idea how lucky I was that I never actually went on a date with him."

"Anytime."_ I laughed._

"Well, I'd better get back to Alice. She's probably coughing up soap right now."

Her face fell. Was she… disappointed that I had to go? I tried to contain my excitement as this possibility.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you later sometime." I smiled again at her. I bet I've smiled more tonight than I have in a whole week. This girl just astonished me. I decided to play it childish.

"Is that a promise?" I held out my pinky for her to shake. She rolled her eyes but giggled when our pinkies shook. I got an idea, I quickly grabbed my pen out of my shirt pocket, and took her hand. I started writing down all seven digits of my cell phone number trying not to shake. I grinned back up at her, and walked back to my car as she was still frozen by her doorway. When I got in, I rolled down the window, waved, still chuckling to myself at her state. I like you Bella Swan.


End file.
